A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again/Episode 6
This is the final episode of A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again, ENJOY! The Finale: New Death Derren shines his light on a Little girl in the top left corner of the basement "Are you okay?" He asks, the little girl turns around and her face is severely burned "FUCK" Derren shouts jumping back "Hello, We should get out of here, he will find us soon!" The Little Girl whispers "Who are you?" Derren says "All will become apparent soon, Derren, let's just get out of here" She whispers "Fine, wait how do you know my name?" Derren whispers "Soon" She whispers and they walk upstairs *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again* Derren and the Girl hear footsteps "Shhhhi! Get down" Derren whispers and he and the little girl take cover behind a vending machine next to a window, the footsteps stop "OKay he's-" Derren manages to whisper before Freddy smashes the window and pulls Derren through "Fuck!" Derren shouts, Freddy tosses him to the wall, Derren manages to jump back up when hitting the ground "What do you want from me!" Derren shouts "What do you think?" Freddy asks. Derren grabs a kitchen knife and then a wooden brush without the brush part, obviously fallen off, he tapes the knife to the end of it, Freddy slashes at Derren but misses and hits the wall, dust flying off it, "Welcome to Primetime, Bitch!" Derren shouts before impaling Freddy against the wall, Freddy groans "Better get out now!" Derren says and runs out the room. The Little Girl sits in the hall scared "It's fine, We can go now" Derren says and they walk out of the school "So, we're out of the school, Freddy might be dead or dying at least, Who are you, and where am I, just dreaming, but i usually wake up before then, so I have no idea what's going on" Derren asks, "You were driving, The micronaps, you saw Freddy, swerving to the right and crashing....You are in a coma, in a hospital bed, and the only way to wake up is to stop him once and for all, Which means, you haven't" The Little Girl says "No, Impossible!" Derren shouts "Think about it" The Little Girl says "Who are you?" Derren asks with a strong angry tone "Isn't it obvious? Think about it Derren" The Little Girl says "Enough thinking!" Derren shouts "Who are you?" Derren asks once more "Look around you!" The Little Girl says. The World around Derren turns into a road with different events, memories happening around it "Let's go for a walk" The Little Girl says they walk and look at something going on, a little girl sitting in a chair with cuts, like scratch marks on her, Derren recognizes the girl "That's.....you isn't it" Derren asks "It is" The Little Girl says "My father abused me, not just by hitting me, sexually too...." She says "Oh, fuck" Derren says "But my mother suspected something and the cops came, the evidence didn't point to my father, They pointed to my mother, she was arrested and got the electric chair, They took me away from my father, put me in a home, changed my name, My father was homeless afterwords, losing practically everything, he became a school groundskeeper, and lived there, luring children into his lair" She says "Your father..." Derren says "Freddy" She replies "What the?" Derren asks "So that answers the everything that's happened to you, but who are you exactly?" Derren asks, The Little Girl grows and ages into an adult in a blink of an eye "Alana!" Derren says, The Little Girl is Alana "Derren" Alana says smiling, They share a kiss and then she turns to ash and it blows away, Derren with tears in his eyes looks down in sadness. "Heh" Freddy grunts walking towards Derren "Not you again!" Derren says "They always keep trying and trying! And they never succeed" Freddy says who then goes to Slash at Derren, who jumps away from it, but suffers one cut to the arm, He sees a gas station and runs to it, He grabs some matches and a gas can, He runs to the middle of the street and kicks Freddy down, He pours gasoline all over Freddy and then lights the match throwing it on Freddy, Freddy screams in pain. Derren wakes up on the hospital bed and takes all the tubes and stuff off him and out and then runs "Come back, SIR!" A doctor says and Derren runs outside the hospital and gets in a car and drives away, He drives to the woods and goes asleep in a shack. Derren finds himself in a boiler room and he hears Freddy chuckle "Fuck, you survived" Derren says "Exactly" Freddy says, Derren grabs Freddy and jumps off a nearby staircase. He awakes in the shack and Freddy is lying on top of him, Derren kicks Freddy off and takes a shotgun from the shack and a bowie knife, He kicks Freddy out the shack and stabs him several times, Freddy slashes at Derren but Derren dodges and quickly gets into the car and drives further through the woods and gets to a lake before stopping the car and getting out, Freddy stands at the lake "Let's end this now! Shall we?" Freddy asks Derren nods, Derren smacks Freddy in the face with the butt of the shotgun who gets knocked back by it, onto the pier, which is partly smashed up, Derren shoots Freddy in the chest with the shotgun who gets knocked back even more, "Let's end this motherfucker!" Derren shouts and he shoots Freddy in the face this time who falls into the water, Dead. Derren rests for a moment and then gets in the car and drives back to the hospital. The Lake sits, as everything seems relaxed and happy, a Old Hockey Mask floats to the top *The Camera zooms to the hockey mask* Then Freddy's hand with the glove on it comes up from the water and pulls the Hockey Mask in *TO BE CONTINUED IN FREDDY VS JASON* Deaths Freddy Krueger (But not for long)